


X-men rainy day

by A_Robins_nest



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Robins_nest/pseuds/A_Robins_nest
Summary: The professor has decided that the kids need to take a field trip, but the weather is... less than perfect.
Kudos: 8





	X-men rainy day

As the six of them stared out at the sheet of water calling itself rain, they felt a dread well-up inside them. (Or, three of them did at least.) 

"Why do we need to do this again?" Scott asked, voicing the general disaproval. 

"'Cause the Professor thinks you need to be punished." Logan said from his place behind the kids. Peter, Kurt, Storm and Jubilee laughed and Jean chuckled. 

"No he doesn't" sighed Hank, as he walked up to the group, car keys clutched in one massive blue hand. "He just wants you all to learn more about mutants." 

"Yeah but couldn't we do that on a day when the weather has decided *not* to try and re-create The Great Flood?" Peter asked. The silver-hair boy was already wearing his goggles and was shifting from foot to foot as he stared out at the rain. 

Suddenly, Charles Xaviers' voice filled their heads; "Stop complaining. It'll be fun. Just listen to Hank and Logan, and don't get into trouble." "Yes Professor." Nearly all of them said, including Hank. 

"Right, well you heard him, out you go." Logan said. 

Peter glanced at Kurt; "Race ya!" He shouted then vanished into the rain. Kurt laughed and Bamf'ed out of existance. 

Storm frowned after them. "I hate it when they do that." She growled. Jubilee laughed and took Storms' arm. "Come on," she said, good-naturedly, and the two girls hurried off into the rain, closely followed by Jean and Scott, who was trying to run and shelter Jean with his jacket at the same time. 

Hank looked at Logan, who was glaring out at the deluge. "Whats the matter Wolverine? Scared of a little water?" Logan answered by turning his glare from the rain to Hank, flipping him off, and then turning his collar up and trudging off into the rain his hands shoved deep into his pockets. 

Hank gave a small smile and hurried after the kids.

As they got into the van, Storm glared at Kurt who was completly dry and sitting with his hands neatly on his lap, and Peter, who despite his speed was absolutley soaked, and seemed to have made a valient effort to make sure that the entire inside of the car was too. 

Kurt smiled his sweet 'I can do no wrong' smile, and Peter gave his 'so sue me' grin. Jubilee giggled as she took her seat, and Storm couldn't surpress a small smile, though it was quickly replaced with a scowl as she sat on very soggy seat. 

Jean and Scott arrived seconds later, quite out of breath, and wiping wet hair off of their foreheads. Scott stared in dismay at the damp inside of the car, the turned to Peter, "Really dude?" Peter shrugged. "Hey man, you're already wet." Scott glared, but otherwise didn't respond as he sat down next to Jean. 

Logan had arrived and dropped into the passengers seat, shaking out his sopping hair. Hank was right behind, and seriously regretting letting Charles talk him into staying blue today. 

Everyone except Logan let out a cry as Hank got in the drivers side. He shook his head, sending water everywhere and causing several of the kids to cry out as the droplets hit them. Even Logan shouted and shrank back as he was splattered. "Yes, I know, I know, now can we all calm down and just go, please?" Hank asked, exasperatedly. 

All was quiet as Hank started the car, until Peter quietly sniffed then said, "Smells like a wet dog." And everyone burst out laughing. Even Logan. Hank sighed, then chuckled and turned on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the car during an absolute deluge. I hope you enjoyed it! Have a good day!


End file.
